Revelations
by xx.mischief.managed.xx
Summary: [one-shot] “Potter, the revelation to you finding my hand so warm is because you’ve been too busy sticking your hands down girls’ trousers to enjoying the simple things in life.” A humorous one-shot about James and his obsession with woman body parts.


****

Summary: "Potter, the revelation to you finding my hand so warm is because you've been too busy stick your hands down girls' trousers to enjoying the simple things in life." A humorous one-shot about James and his obsession with woman body parts, and Lily's advice.

__

Revelations

one-shot:

****

Revelations

He'd like to grab her hand, right at this very second. She's too busy looking at the Headmaster - the one who recites the same speech every year, telling the first years that the forest is forbidden, and not to be looming corridors at such late hours. He knows she's not really listening; she much rather spend time with her friends, discussing the latest chitchat - even though most people didn't think that.

She tucks a red hair strand behind her ear, tapping her foot lightly. Patience isn't one of her virtues. He should know; he causes all of it. Once, in fifth year, she got so angry at him that she didn't speak to him for a month. He eventually cornered her, her back pressed against the wall, and threatened to kiss her. Of course, back then, he was young and reckless, doing anything to kiss the pretty redhead.

And since the beginning of last year, he really appreciated her more for her ethics, beliefs, and personality, more than her looks, her body, the way she moved, and he stopped there. He realized that she was a person - just like the rest of the girls he dated. And he spent half the summer growing up, unwillingly. Honestly, he didn't want to grow up, but it just happened - the way his infatuation happened.

Following the feast, he exited the dorms, taking one last glance at the pretty redhead, retreating to her room. She was talking animatedly with her friends, occasionally sneaking peeks at him. He didn't see this. Too bad. His ego would've inflated to the size of a beach ball, she thought.

Two months later, they became somewhat civil. Watching this, the school dropped dead on their knees, wondering if the apocalypse was coming anytime soon. Of course, it didn't. But their relationship sure did.

Walking back from dinner, he took her hand, realizing how warm it was. He told her this. She just glared.

"Potter, the revelation to you finding my hand so warm is because you've been too busy stick your hands down girls' trousers to enjoying the simple things in life."

This, of course, stung him. Hard.

"What are you so hostile all the time?" he asked. "And for your information, I haven't been sticking my hands down girls' trousers..." She glared at him, a glimpse of knowing in her eye. "...well, lately."

"Admit it, Potter," she snapped. "You think you're infatuated with me, but really, you aren't. You just liked me, because I had a bosom and an arse."

"Well, in the beginning I did..."

She glared at him, turning on her heel. "Way to woo a girl, Potter. You can woo any girl...but me."

Realizing he was still holding her hand, he dropped it, disappointment across his face. "I've changed, Lily. I really have."

"I'd like believing that, but I can't." She sighed, anger gone. "You only know what I look like on the outside; only Remus, Sirius, surprisingly, and my friends know who I really am. Not you. You only know what I look like. And you seem to be happy with that."

Disappointment crossed his face. Say something, anything, he thought. He did, but his voice sounded low and scratchy.

"B-but what about the conversations? You know, the conversations we've had for the past couple months."

"Sure, they're _civil _conversation, but they have no meaning. We haven't talked about what friends talk about. You can't be my friend, Potter. You don't know how to be a friend."

"Can I start now?"

"Sure, Potter..." He grinned. "But friends don't kiss each other. That means no making moves on me. No hitting on me. And especially, no sticking your hands down my trousers."

His grin plummeted. He really wanted to kiss her, but if he wanted to prove to her that he really liked her more than just her looks, he'd show her. Even if it meant not kissing her, hitting on her, and especially, sticking his hands down her trousers.

"I think I can handle that."

"Good." He reached for her hand, but she stopped him. "And if you don't obey these rules, then you can no longer be my friend."

"You sound like McGonagall."

"And that's a bad thing?"

He grinned. "You need lightening up. Can I show you somewhere...as friends?"

"Well, only if you treat me like I'm Sirius or Remus, minus the body parts."

Grabbing her hand, he directed her toward the kitchen. But before he could step any further, she stopped him.

"What?" he asked.

"Does Sirius hold your hand when you're out rendezvousing?" she asked.

He smirked. "Sure, Lily. Sure."

Surprisingly, she let him hold her hand, showing her the obstacles of being a Marauder, soon to be Marauderette. And she loved it, never letting his hand go, and him, respecting her space.

And later, he learned how to be a friend, and she taught him. And later, he wasn't such an arrogant prick. And later, they ended up dating, getting married, and having a boy. And together, they were happy, remembering that one night, that one night that changed their lives: one boy learning how to be a friend to a girl, and amazingly, they're still friends today.

****

It's different. I was shocked that I wrote something as random as this.

Short, though.

Review? Please?


End file.
